final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Fox
Fox is a main character in Final Space. He makes his debute in the second season. Biography Fox was Clarence's adopted son. The circumstances under how they met are unknown, but a flashback in "The Grand Surrender" reveals he was already with Clarence when the two met Ash Graven on the planet Serepentis. She was fleeing from the wicked serpent god Werthrent. Clarence adopted her too, making her Fox' adoptive sister. Fox is first seen in "The Toro Regatta", after Clarence has saved Gary Goodspeed, Little Cato and H.U.E. from Space, and made them his property. He keeps the three from fleeing. After Gary helps Clarence win the Toro Regatta and steal the Nymerian Cube, Fox, along with Ash and Clarence, joins Gary and the rest of the Team Squad to search for the Dimensional Keys. For the mayority of the season, Fox mainly just tags along with the Team Squad. The closest thing he gets to his own subplot is in "The Grand Surrender", in which he helps an unnamed Groom to reach his wedding in time, and demands to be his best man, but accidentally ends up killing the guy by pushing him out of the Crimson Light. On board the Crimson Light, he is roommates with Little Cato. In "The Set Up", Fox and Ash are both disowned by Clarence when they fail to praise him during carnivolo; a holiday Clarence made up to receive praise. Unbeknown to the crew, Clarence then forms an alliance with Sheryl Goodspeed to give her the Dimensional Keys. He sends most of the Team Squad away on an errant, and convinces Fox that he is sorry for his outburst earlier, offering him to go to a father-son opera (which doesn't actually exist). He sends Fox to get the (nonexistant) tickets, but Fox unexpectedly returns to the Crimson Light, just as Clarence is about to leave with the keys. Fox thus catches Clarence in the act and learns of his true intentions. Fox threatens Clarence with his arm cannon to demand the keys back, but Clarence is able to make Fox drop his guard by looking pitiful. Then he uses a taser-like weapon to electrocute Fox. Fox collapses, and bumps his head in the process, severely injuring him. Clarence leaves him for dead. Fox is able to warn his sister before passing out. When he is taken to the infirmary, the team discovereds he has sustained severe head damage to his life-support system, and they lack the materials to fix Fox. KVN, having grown fond of Fox, decides to sacrifice his falanger (the device that keeps him from going insane) to save Fox's life, succeeding. As the crew reach Inner Space in order to free Bolo, an Avocato possessed by Invictus takes on the entire crew of the Crimson Light (including Fox). Fox later goes along the rest of the crew into Final Space. Appearance Fox is a tall and broad alien who has hazel skin on his body and a patch of gray skin that covers his face. He wears a teal vest with a shoulder pauldron on the right shoulder and purple and brown linings on the neck area. He wears a black colored fingerless glove on his left hand and has a minigun attached to his right arm, suggesting that he lost his right hand at some point. In "The Set Up", it is revealed he also has a life-support system that needs Tritanium, which implies he is a cyborg (partly organic, partly mechanical). Personality Fox is a childish and impulsive man who frequently yells and has a huge temper. He is shown to frequently have mood swings, going from angry and bitter at one second to sweet and happy in the next. Despite this, he is shown being one of the most friendliest members of the team, accepting Gary along with Ash, being the one to suggest Clarence compliment him. He is also shown being rather gullible and sheltered, and looks up to his father as a young child would. It should also be noted that although he can be intimidating, it can be rather hard for him to use his arm gun to kill others, crying in the first episode when he must. He keeps a plant to which he keeps it in an empty S.A.M.E.S. head, and he is shown to be rather attached to the plant. Relationships Ash Graven- Adoptive sister Ash Graven is Fox's sister, and the two are very close with one another. Fox is very supportive of Ash, and is very protective of her, even overly. When Fox gets gravely injured, Ash tries and with KVN's help, succeeds in saving him. Little Cato- friend Starting off hating one another due to their species being at war, they eventually become allies and grow to respect one another. Kvn- friend Arguably one of the closest to KVN, Fox is rather patient with KVN, not showing dislike as much as Gary or the rest of the crew does. He calls him "the best talking microwave I ever had". When Fox is injured and almost dies because his life support system is damaged, KVN sacrifices his Falanger so A.V.A. can use the Tritanium it is made off to heal Fox, saving his life. Mooncake- friend After Mooncake begins to consume everything on the ship due to jealousy, Fox and the rest of the crew hold an intervention, and Fox is the one who warmly explains to Mooncake why he needs to talk, but this backfires and Mooncake ends up nearly eating him. Despite this, everything turns out alright. Gary- friend Although being intimidated and implying to show dislike to Fox at first, the two develop a slight bond to the point where Fox considers him family. It is unknown if Gary reciprocates the family type bond, but he does care about Fox as well. Quotes * "Oh, KVN! You're the best talkin' microwave I EVER had!" * MORE COMING SOON Trivia * Fox is primarily inspired by the character Barrett from the video game Final Fantasy VII, as admitted by Olan Rogers on Twitter. * The original design of Fox shows that he was planned to be a "wolf-type" character to appeal the classic idea of "Dog hates cat", since Fox doesn't like Little Cato. However, it was scrapped since DVO found the idea overused and replaced it with an unknown alien type, thus trying to diversify the universe of the show. * His blood is purple. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:TBS Series Category:Individuals with Permanent Cybernetic Adjustments